A Nice Change
by misst
Summary: ...Chi Chi finds herself in an odd position...fin


**A/N: **Oh my FanFiciton likes to change the formatting…oh well…**All ownership to the lord _Akira Toriyama; Bird Studio _(and Funimation)******

Chi-chi couldn't explain it. The odd feeling she had lying in Goku's strong arms. She sighed and buried her head into his massive chest thinking about the times and what not. Chi-chi frowned as she looked at Goku, in a deep sleep of course, and lifted herself up,  (very hard considering his arm was draped over her), tugged on her robe and headed out the door

It was when Chi-chi settled herself down in the kitchen for a late night's snack that she realized what was wrong. She clutched the food she had just pulled out from the fridge and sat down. Her marriage was falling apart. 

_It 's true_ she thought sadly,_ Ever since Goku came back from fighting that horrible monster Buu…_Chi-chi felt her eyes well up with tears. _It was just another excuse to get away from me…when he left on that last adventure to gain those damned, black dragonballs…_Yet she didn't cry. She just sat there at the kitchen table frozen in thought and miserable. With a last bite of the cold sandwich she headed back towards her bedroom.

Goku was surrounded by food. Delicious food…

"Mmmmm" He groaned, rubbing his stomach and drooling over the food. With a crazy smile he began to shovel in the various meats, vegetables and anything he could grab into his mouth. Then, quite suddenly a sharp pain spread across him.

"Gaaaaakkkk…" Something was caught in his throat. "Gaaaaakkkk!" He choked again before waking up puzzled and staring into the angry eyes of Chi-chi.

"…Chi-chi? What are you doing?" He panted. She glared at him and picked up the object she had in her hand and threw it down over his face.

"Hey that's my pillow!" Goku shouted bolting up in bed and crossing his arms.

"Not anymore." She replied coolly then throwing the lamp beside the bed at his head.

He caught it one handed with ease and grabbed Chi-chi's wrist with the other.

Chi-chi glared at him filled with a sick sense of hatred. Goku placed a large hand behind her head and brought her up to his face. 

"Geez. I don't know what gets into you Chi-chi, but sometimes you don't respect me at all." Chi-chi laughed in spite of herself but stopped as she realized that Goku had now pulled down the upper part of her robe. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. 

"Goku let me go!" She cried as his grip tightened. He slipped a hand between her legs.

"Chi-chi now's a good time to keep quite." And with that he pushed her back onto the bed with a slight shove. Chi-chi stared at him in disbelief and continued to even as he ripped off her panties and climbed on top off her. Goku eyes were suddenly darkened, and a wicked smiled spread quickly underneath them. 

"Let's play a game…" He whispered pulling of his clothes. "I'll tell you to do some thing to me and if you don't do it right you get punished."

Chi-chi blinked. Goku's smile widened. 

"How's that sound?" Chi-chi flushed but didn't fight him. 

"Now first of all take my tail in your hands." Chi-chi grabbed hold of it almost automatically. Goku grinned and leaned closer.

"And I want you to…" He whispered the instructions in her ear softly. Chi-chi ran her hands over her body with his tail.

"No. No." He stated releasing her grip on his tail. 

"Like this." He moved himself across her skin, sending every hair on her body rigid and every sense in her body into havoc.

"Now your punishment…" 

Goku grew hot; a sudden electric charge swirled around their bodies. His eyes turned a light green as his body and hair changed into that of a Super Sajin's. Chi-chi was mystified. He transformed with her so close to him…but how? Goku raised a finger and momentarily turned it into a white, flashing, glow.

Goku ran his finger over her body causing her to arch her back in an involuntary reaction. His finger found the right spot in between her thighs and Chi-chi let out a mournful cry; of that mixed with wonderful pleasure and incredible pain…

"Chi-chi! I wanted an apple pie!" 

Chi-chi stirred awake her body soaked with sweat and other fluids. Goku was asleep beside her mumbling about fruit and she was filled with slight disappointment. Just a dream. She sighed turning to stare at Goku. She half thought half wondered what it would be like if he actually did that to her. With a smile she thought, I could do with a nice change.


End file.
